Two teams on mission
by cocoasis11
Summary: The team finds out that they aren't the only young team being led by Batman, and he sends the two teams on a mission TOGETHER. Rated T just cause.
1. Chapter 1

**so i had this idea in the middle of the night. all new characters come from my imagination. or at least i'm pretty sure they do.**

**i do not own young justice (i wish i did)**

* * *

Wally was running late again. He might be able to break the sound barrier in his sneakers, but he was late a lot. He ran through the door to the Briefing room. The whole team was there waiting for him. He walked over and stood next to Artemis. "Hey Beautiful" he whispered. She rolled her eyes "you just got here and your already being annoying."

He shrugged. Batman started briefing them on the mission "Count Vertigo and Icicle Senior are shipping cobra venom to an unknown partner you will go in and take them down." "Batman the last time we fought Vertigo the League had to help" Aqualad pointed out. "And this time he has Icicle Senior helping him" Robin added.

"Well you won't be alone." "You mean your going to be babysitting us" Robin asked unhappily. "Not exactly." The Team looked very confused. "You see you aren't our only how do I put this.." They all raised an eyebrow. "Team of sidekicks."

"What" Wally blurted out "you have another whole team of sidekicks that we don't even know about and muuum hmm waa." "Thank you Artemis for covering his mouth" Batman said. "No problem" she replied. Her hand still covering his mouth as he tried to talk and wiggle free.

"Here comes the other team" he said as Black Canary led in six teenagers. "You knew about the other team" Wally yelled apparently getting out of Artemis' reach. "Yes in fact my sidekick is on the team" Canary replied putting a hand on a girl's shoulder.

The girl wore almost the same thing as Canary only instead of black with blue it was yellow with black. Wally sped over to her. "Hey beautiful" he said almost the same way he said it to Artemis. "Hey" she replied. "So maybe after the mission we can hang out." "Kid Flash you should know that I have a boyfriend" she looked at a boy standing next to her dressed in red with a boy on his back.

"Not another archer" Kid whined. Artemis walked over and smacked him in the back of the head. She looked at the new archer. "Red Arrow's sidekick" she asked. "Green Arrow's sidekick" he replied. They both nodded and smirked. Robin walked over and saw a really tall guy with really long arms, but then she shrunk to Robin's size.

"Hi" the kid said. Robin knew the kid was even younger than he was. "I'm Plastic Boy you must be Robin you are so cool I've heard so much about you mmmm hmm." An older looking boy dressed in green covered his mouth. "Sorry he likes to talk" the boy said. "Wow just like you Kid" Artemis said looking at the speedster.

"Shut up" he replied. Kid Flash saw another girl standing there looking at him. She had a "w" you on her shirt. **(****ok i lied ran out of characters)** He sped over to her. "Hey Beautiful" he said for the third time today. Artemis hit him in the back of the head for the second time today.

Aqualad saw a red person standing there and immediately knew that it was Red Tornado's sidekick though he didn't know Red Tornado had a sidekick, apparently there was a lot he didn't know. Batman looked at the two teams hoping this would work.

"We are planning on breaking you into three combined teams" he said "team A is Artemis, Little Green, Yellow Canary, and Kid Flash you are to find Vertigo and make sure that he stays clear of team B who will be distracting Savage." He looked at the four teens.

"Team B is Plastic Boy, Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Aqualad you are to distract Savage while team C destroys the cobra venom shipment." They nodded. "Team C" he said turning to the last four teens "Robin, Miss Martian, Speedy, and Red T jr. you are to destroy the shipment and make sure the other two teams get out of there."

"Any questions?" "Yeah" Kid Flash said "do I have to be on the same team as Artemis?"

"Like I wan't to be on the same team as you."

"I know you do Beautiful."

"Sarcasm Baywatch."

"I don't think so."

"I'm goanna kill you."

"Not if you can't catch me."

"Guys" Robin yelled. They looked at him. "Really?" They glared at each other. "Are they always liked that" Yellow Canary asked. "Yes" their team said. "Now go get to the Bio-ship" Batman said. "The what" Plastic Boy asked. "Just follow me" Miss Martian replied.

They walked down to the garage and got onto the bio-ship. Miss Martian made more seats appear so the second team could sit down also. Kid sat in his usual seat behind Artemis. She turned around and looked at him. "What" he asked. She smirked "nothing." "No really what?" "Absolutely nothing."

He got up from his seat and walked over to her. "Tell me." "It's not goanna happen." He got closer and pulled her up. "What?" She stepped on his foot and he let go of her. "Nothing." He sat back down and looked at Robin. "Pssshh girls" he said, but Robin had the same smirk on his face as Artemis.

Miss M landed the ship, and the A team departed. Kid Flash ran ahead, and Artemis talked with Little Green. "So" she said "have you ever fought Vertigo." "No but I have fought your dad." She turned to him sharply. "How do you know..." "Hey if your goanna play the game know the players."

She raised an eyebrow. "I did research on your dad" he explained. "Oh you did." "Yep." They heard a grunt from behind them. They turned around and saw Count Vertigo standing over Yellow Canary. "Kid" Artemis yelled, but Vertigo forgot about canary and turned to her.

She fell to her knees. Her head hurt and her vision clouded. She started to black out, but all of a sudden she was in Kid Flashes arms. He was carrying her bridal style. "Hey Arty you ok?" "Put me down Baywatch." "Ok." He dropped her on her butt. "I hate you" she said. "The feelings mutual."

He started running toward Vertigo, but found himself on his knees. Artemis notched an arrow, and it went flying to the side. "Nice shot" Kid mumbled. "I'd love to see you try to..." She fell down. "Artemis" he yelled. Vertigo was gone and Artemis lay there unconscious."

"Artemis" he yelled. He ran over to her. Little Green and Yellow Canary walked over. "What's wrong with her" Canary asked. "I-I don't know" he said. He tried to contact the others through the psychic link. "Crap Miss M didn't set up the link" he said "and I don't have my radio."


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thanks to the people following me.**

**still don't own young justice**

* * *

"Is that all you got" Savage yelled. The team hadn't landed a single punch on him.

"We're just warming up" Superboy replied.

As he said it Wondergirl lassoed Savage with her rope, and Superboy charged him. He tackled Savage, and Savage fell onto the ground. Plastic Boy wrapped around him so he really couldn't move. Aqualad hit him with his water swords, and he was knocked out.

"Looks like our parts done" Aqualad said "let's find the A team."

* * *

Robin was sneaking around with Speedy and Red T Jr. following closely behind. Miss M was ahead in camouflage mode telling them were to go. "Turn left at the next intersection" she said.

"Will do" he replied.

They went to the left. "So" Speedy said "are your guys' missions always this boring?"

"No" Robin said "and this is boring it's important."

"Right" Miss M said.

They turned right. "Well yeah it's important but not very exciting."

"Are you kidding" Robin asked "we get to blow everything up."

"True but we don't get to fight anyone."

"Forward" Miss M reported.

They walked into a huge room, and saw stacks of boxes. "That's the cobra venom" Robin said.

"Robin look" Miss M said. They saw Vertigo standing in the corner. "Speedy" Robin whispered "can you shoot him with a knock-out gas arrow?" "Of course I can." He sent an arrow flying towards Vertigo, but he stepped to the side so it missed him.

"Another archer" he said turning to face them "the first was easy enough to take care of."

"What did you do to Artemis" Robin yelled. Speedy fell at his side. "Speedy" he said concerned.

"Let's just say their minds are somewhere else" Vertigo said.

"Why is it only affecting them" Miss M asked.

"Because I wanted to get rid of the two biggest threats to me" he replied.

"How are they the biggest threats" Robin asked.

"They have the long distance shots" he replied.

"Miss M set up the psychic link and ask Wally how Artemis is holding up" Robin said.

"Got it Rob" she replied.

_Wally can you hear me _she asked.

_Miss M Artemis is unconscious_ he replied.

_Yeah so is Speedy _she replied _it's Vertigo putting them under his mind control._

_I'm going to kick his butt._

_Wait Wally don't._

Kid ran in carrying Artemis. "Vertigo" he yelled, but Vertigo was gone and so was the cobra venom.

"What just happened" Wally asked.

"He got away" Robin replied "with the venom."

"But Artemis isn't any better" Wally said.

"Neither is Speedy" Yellow Canary said walking in the door.

"Either way we need to get them to the bio-ship and get them back to the mountain" Robin said "Miss M tell Aqualad and team C to get back to the bio-ship." "Got it Rob."

They all ran back to the bio-ship. "How are they" Aqualad asked. "She's barely breathing" Wally yelled. "He's not much better" Yellow Canary said. "Batman will know what to do" Robin said trying to sound upbeat. Wally looked at him. "How?" "Somehow."

He walked to the back, and set her down. "C'mon Arty fight back you are tougher than him" he said. Nothing. "You can do this." Nothing. "Please." "Uh Kid Flash" Robin said "she probably can't hear you." He sighed "yeah I know."

It was a pretty silent ride back. Kid sat in the back by Artemis the whole way. When the ship finally landed, no one even saw him run down to the medical bay with her. When the other two teams got there, Martian Manhunter had already connected a bunch of wires to her.

"So will she be okay" Kid asked, then he added quickly "and Speedy too."

"I believe they will be fine" the Martian replied "but I cannot be certain."

Both teams let out a breath of relief. Then Green Arrow and Red Arrow walked in. "What happened" they asked.

"Honestly" Robin said "I'm not quite sure."

Kid explained how Artemis shot an arrow at Vertigo to save, and a second later she was on the ground unconscious, and Vertigo was gone. "That's almost exactly what happened to Speedy" Miss M said.

"Kid did Artemis' arrow hit Vertigo" GA asked.

"Well no" Kid replied "which is weird cause she almost never misses."

"Robin did Speedy's arrow hit Vertigo" he sounded worried.

"No Vertigo sidestepped it" Robin replied.

GA stiffened. "What aren't you telling us" Superboy asked.

"Someone has implanted themself in their minds" he replied.

"Yeah we know Vertigo did it" Kid said.

"No I don't think it's Vertigo, and I don't think this is nothing."

"What do you mean" Canary asked.

"You see people who have the ability to control minds enjoy playing with the minds of archer's but they can only get in if the archer is weak and..."

"Artemis is not weak" Kid cut in.

"Neither is Speedy" Canary said.

"I know that, but because their arrows missed and their arrows never miss it left them confused and weak long enough for someone to get in there."

"So will they stay like this forever" Little Green asked.

"Well I'm not sure" GA replied "J'one are you monitoring their brain waves?"

"Yes" the Martian replied.

He showed them two screens one was a little higher than the other.

"Who is higher" GA asked.

"Artemis' " he replied.

"Who's been like this longer" he asked.

"Artemis" Robin replied.

"Who's worse right now" he asked.

"Artemis" Kid said.

"GA whats going on" Aqualad asked.

"I believe that the more their brains waves increase the worse condition they go into until..."

"What" Aqualad urged.

"They die."

Miss M started to cry, Superboy punched the wall, Robin hung his head, Aqualad open his mouth to say something but stopped himself, Kid just sat there quiet, Canary put her head in her hands, Wondergirl put a hand on her shoulder, Plastic sunk to the ground, Little Green just stood there, and Red T jr. did nothing.

Finally after a few minutes Kid stood up. "Alright" he said "let's go kick a mind controller's butt."

"Kid we don't even know who's doing this" Miss M replied.

"J'one can you go into their minds and tell us who it is" he asked.

"I guess I can try" the martian said.

His eyes turn green for a minute, and when he is finished his eyes turn back to normal and he is breathing heavily.

"Well" Kid asked.

"Give him a minute" Robin said elbowing him.

"It's Psimon" J'one replied.

Kid got up and started walking toward the bio-ship.

"Where are you going" Wondergirl asked.

"I saw her die once" he replied "it's not going to happen again."

He sped off toward the bio-ship.

"Where could he possibly be going" Robin asked.

"He's on the bio-ship" Miss M said.

"Well" Robin said "let's go kick some mind controller's butt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter 3**

**Still don't own Young Justice**

* * *

The teams ran to the bio-ship, and found Kid ready to go.

"What took you guys so long" he asked.

"We don't all have super speed" Canary replied,

"I was running slow."

"It was still super speed."

"Would you two stop fighting so we can go" Robin cut in.

"She started it" Wally said.

"Oh grow-up" Canary replied.

M'gann and Wondergirl laughed. "What" Canary and Wally asked.

"You sound like Kid and Artemis" she replied.

"No they sound like Canary and Speedy" Wondergirl said.

"Wait a second aren't Canary and Speedy dating" Robin asked smirking.

"Yeah" Canary replied.

Robin started laughing (his hilarious Robin laugh).

"What" they all asked.

"Artemis and Kid sound like Canary and Speedy" Robin started "so maybe..."

"Don't even" Kid said.

He just kept laughing.

Kid put his face in his hands, "can we please go" he asked.

"Yeah we need to hurry" Little Green said.

"Miss M time to go" Aqualad ordered.

"So...um..where are we going" Wondregirl asked.

"That would be helpful" Miss M added.

"I got this" Robin said. He made a map pop up on the front screen.

"Psimon is here" he said pointing to a small red dot.

"Miss M you know what to do" Aquladad said.

She started heading toward the red dot.

"So what's the plan" Superboy asked, it was the first thing he had said almost all day.

"Well" Little Green started "I didn't think about that."

"We could umm..." Aqualda started "I'm not sure."

"I'll tell you what we do" Kid said "You guys create a distraction."

He pointed to Wondergirl, Red T jr., and Superboy.

"Then Robin, Canary, Little Green, and I will get him from behind."

"And Plastic Boy you wrap around him, and Miss M take him down in a mind game."

"That might actually work" Little Green said.

"Of course it will work" he said "I'm a genius."

They were at the warehouse with Psimon before they knew it.

"Everyone got know the plan" Kid asked.

"It's not that difficult" Canary replied.

"Well I'd like you try to come up with a complex, awesome plan."

"I'd do a lot better than you."

"Guys" Robin yelled.

"Right coming" they said, then glared at each other for a second before getting off the ship.

They snuck into the warehouse, it was dimly lit and huge, and the plan went into action.

Wondergirl, Red T jr., and Superboy jumped out to distract him.

"Hello" Psimon said.

"Hey" Wondergirl replied.

She tried to throw a punch put he just side-stepped her, grabbed her wrist, and threw her into the wall.

He saw Kid, Robin, Canary, and Little Green come up behind him.

"Looks like I'm goanna need to call in my new helpers" Psimon said "Artemis, Speedy!"

The two walked in, but they looked like they were dazed.

"Artemis" Wally yelled.

Nothing.

"What did you do to her" he asked.

"Oh nothing" Psimon replied "they just do whatever I say."

"Artemis" he started "would you please get him."

She started attacking Kid. She threw kicks and punches at him. "What do I do" he asked.

"Hit her" Canary said.

"No don't" Robin yelled "Miss M here's where you come in."

She went into a mind game with Psimon right after he said "Speedy get them."

He went straight for Canary. "What do I do" she asked.

"Hit him" Kid replied trying to mimmick her.

"Shut up stupid."

Artemis hit him in the back of the head. "Ow you jerk" he said.

She tried to hit him, but he grabbed her wrist, and then her other one.

She tried to kick him, but thankfully Superboy grabbed her legs. "Okay looks like we've got Artemis" Kid said.

He saw Plastic Boy wrap around Speedy. "Ow Wally your grip is too tight" she whined making her eyes big "it hurts."

"Oh sorry" he said loosening his grip a little.

She wiggled out of his grip, he hands falling to the floor. Then she kicked her feet up, and hit Superboy in the face, he let go. "Hey Miss M would you hurry up" Kid yelled dodging another attack from Artemis. "Yeah I'm having a hard time controlling Speedy" Plastic Boy also yelled.

Just then Psimon, Artemis, and Speedy fell to their knees.

"Are you okay" Kid asked running over to Artemis.

"Never been better" she replied, as she kicked him in the chest.

"Ooof" he said "guys I thought we fixed them."

"They're clones" Superboy said.

"How do you know" Little Green asked.

"They have the same marks on the backs of their necks as I do" he showed them a small "C" on the back of his neck. Then showed them theirs. "Oh so wait they're still back at the med-center."

Kid zoomed back to the bio-ship. "C'mon let's go" he yelled. The others ran back to the ship, and flew back to the cave. As soon as the ship landed Kid was gone.

* * *

Wally's Pov

_She has to be okay _he thought _she has to be. _He ran into the med-bay, but nothing had changed except Artemis' brain waves were higher and her heart monitor was lower. "C'mon Artemis" he said "call me an idiot."

Nothing.

"Tell me I'm stupid."

Nothing.

Call me Baywatch."

Nothing. He sat next to her bed. "What's going on" Canary asked walking in.

"Nothing" he replied "absolutely nothing."

The rest of the team walked in, and sat down. "I don't get it" Canary said "they should be fine."

"I know" Robin jumped in "we totally kicked Psimon's butt."

Speedy and Artemis jolted, very quickly that Kid almost missed it. He didn't and jumped up.

"Did you see that" he asked.

"What" they asked back.

"They jolted but it was really quick."

"Kid nothing happened" Aqualad said.

"Yes it did."

"Kid you didn't see anything" M'gann said.

"I'm sure they did."

"Kid give it up" Canary said.

"But...'"

"But nothing, nothing happened" Aqualad said.

"Yeah Baywatch your just a stupid idiot" they heard.

Kid turned around and saw Artemis starting to sit up. He super sped over to her.

"Thank God your okay" he said.

"What were you worried" she asked.

"Pssh no."

"Mmm hmm."

"Whatever."

Then Speedy woke-up. "Canary" he said.

"Speedy" she said "Oh my God I was so worried."

"Well Babe I was fine" he replied.

"I was still worried."

She hugged him. "Look us archers are tough" he said "right Artemis?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"So what happened to you guys" Robin asked.

"Well.." they started.


	4. Author's note

**hey guys this is an authors note. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not sure if I will continue with this or not. Please tell me what you think. Tell me if you want more or not. If i do continue there will be one chapter and that will explain what happened in Artemis and Speedy's dream. Also this story crosses over with another one of my stories that I don't know if you've read it's called Kid Idiot Strikes Again. Plz while you're at it read my other stories, and review. They're called Secrets part 2 and You're Kidding Right? So check them out and review Thanks. And you're guys reviews make my day.**


End file.
